1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to miniature physiological monitors with visual readout, in general, and to a miniature physiological monitor using interconnectable sensors to display various functions and indicies of the human body whether they be dynamic or static measurements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of miniature devices are known for measuring a specific physiological parameter such as pulse rate. Some of these devices are embodied in wristwatches and employ various methods for sensing the pulse of a user. However, these devices have limited use because of their inability to accurately and repeatedly produce true readings.
On the other hand, there are numerous electronic patient monitoring systems for hospital use which produce highly accurate readings at greatly increased cost. Typically, such systems include a number of stations, one associated with each patient, connected with a central monitoring console. Typically, the electronic patient systems simultaneously monitor several different body functions or parameters and the patient must be fitted with numerous sensors both of the invasive and non-invasive type. Because the monitoring systems are quite expensive to purchase and operate, it is inefficient to use them when it is only necessary to monitor but a few physiological parameters.
There is thus a need for a miniature, portable physiological parameter measuring system which displays highly accurate readings and which is made versatile through the use of a number of interchangeable sensors so that a user may selectively monitor only those parameters of interest. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.